The Wedding Day
by PyroMeoba
Summary: On Kagura's wedding day, Gintoki finally realizes how much he really loves her. Will he fight for her or let her go? One shot, Slice of Life, Romance, GinKagu (Slight OkiKagu)


**Summary:** On Kagura's wedding day, Gintoki finally realizes how much he really loves her. Will he fight for her or let her go? One shot, Slice of Life, Romance

 **Author's Note:** If you're familiar with my other GinKagu fanfic, then I apologize. I apologize that I still haven't updated it. I reached a writer's block to be honest. Dear reader, please enjoy this story that took me the whole afternoon to write.

 **PLEASE READ:** If you wanna listen to the music that plays in the fanfic (in which you will see later on), the first one is "So close" by Jon McLaughlin and the second one is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. If you do listen to it, it will give a bit more immersion.

 **The Wedding Day**

"Can I come in?" asked Gintoki as he peeked his head through the door of the bride's dressing room. Kagura had texted him that she needed help with something, though she didn't sepcify what. Of course, he was always ready to help her on her wedding day. Besides, he was getting tired of listening to other people saying how happy they were for the couple, so he happily complied to come to her rescue. Although he should be happy for them, there was a heaviness deep inside him that held him back from being happy for them.

The room was empty and the bride was nowhere to be found. He hesitantly walked into the room and sat on the couch by the window, a bored look on his face. He started to think about the fact that Kagura was getting married. He was against it. If he had to be honest, he hated it no matter how much he tried to support the idea. He absolutely abhorred it…but he couldn't let anyone else know that. He didn't want to ruin the wedding for her.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling with a scrunched nose. This past few months, Gintoki noticed the changes in himself. He looked at Kagura more fondly and looked at her with a yearning desire that can only be described as love. Every hour of the day, she was in his mind, no matter how much he tried to resist it. When he was around her, he always had to take a glance of her and be near her.

He himself knew it. He knew he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. But fate didn't give him a choice. He didn't even realize he was falling for her until it was too late, and he was already too deeply in love with her. But of course, he would never admit that he was in love with her. He doesn't even acknowledge it to himself. He blocked every shred of thoughts of love toward the young glutton.

"I don't love her," he muttered to the ceiling and himself, trying to convince himself he didn't love Kagura.

"Don't love who?" he heard another voice interrupting his thoughts. He jumped in surprise and got up on his feet as fast as he could. Kagura was grinning in amusement by watching his reaction.

"Dear lord, don't do that!" He exhasperated. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," He said with a slight frown as he heaved, his voice cracking whenever he spoke. Kagura stifled in her laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You were so deep in thought that you didn't even notice me standing right in front of you," her soft giggles sounded like music to his ears. That was enough to convince him that he had gone completely crazy. Just seeing her smile was enough for him to forgive her.

"What did you need my help for?" He asked as he straighted his suit up and regaining his composure. Kagura walked back to give him a better view. "How do I look?" She asked, they're eyes meeting through the white veil.

Gintoki stood there breathless and at a loss for words. She wore a beautiful white gown. It dipped in the middle to show a bit of her plump cleavage and hugged her body right. Below the hips, the dress flowed onto the floor like a white fountain with white flowers cascading along with the dress. She wore white silk gloves that ended above her elbows, and her hair was bundled up, exposing the nape of her neck. A shy look appeared on her face as he stared at her

"I…I think you look beautiful," his voice was deep and hushed as he slowly walked towards her. There it was again. The yearning inside of him. The urge to hold her in his arms. With every step he took towards her, the desire grew stronger and stronger. This time it was different, because he couldn't even be bothered to fight it. He didn't resist his urges, but instead he accepted it and acknowledged it. He embraced it.

She blushed at his compliment. "I don't think I did the dress justice though," She said as she fiddled with the dress. "It's so beautiful, and I'm like a seaweed in this dress," She laughed nervously. Before they knew it, they were only inches apart. He pulled the veil over her head and caressed her flushed cheeks. "No, you're beautiful, and you make this dress look like it's worth a million yen," He said with warmth, his voice soft and smooth like velvet.

"You…really think so?" she asked in surprise, his eyes roaming down to her supple rosebud-pink lips. "Yeah," He answered, his desire to kiss her getting stronger. His mouth dried as he realized how risky his actions were. If someone were to come in, they'd definitely see what he was doing, yet here the bride was, clueless as a pinky that he was making a move on her.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him with her big, doe-like eyes. He felt a jolt in him, as if lightning had struck him. _"I shouldn't be doing this,"_ Gintoki thought as he pulled away from her. She turned to look at herself in the full-body mirror, Gintoki standing behind her.

"Actually, I needed help with this," Kagura pulled the veil aside from her back, giving him access to the zipper of her dress. It was still all the way down, giving him a view of her bare back. Another jolt went through him, telling him not to mess this up. He swallowed his mouth dry as he held the fabric below the zipper in place, and the other hand slowly pulling the zipper up. He was doing it unbearably slow to make sure he didn't ruin the dress. Plus, he knew he wanted to cherish this moment. He could feel his hear beating against his rib cage.

Kagura blushed whenever his knuckles accidentally grazed her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She stared at Gintoki very slowly zipping up her dress in the mirror. His eyes were laser focused on her back that it made her nervous. When he was done, he shook it slightly. "Where are all your helpers that help you get prepared?" He asked, trying to distract himself from her. His eyes met hers in the mirror.

"I sent them to help with the reception and the flowers. Plus, I need another favor from you and I didn't want them around," She said as she turned to face him. There were still inches apart at this point. His breathing hitched whenever she turned around. "W-What is it?" he asked.

"I need you…" She said with a blush, making him gulp and his face turning red. "…to practice dancing with me."

A blank look appeared on his face. "…What?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I might trip and step on his foot when we dance, so I need to practice," Kagura said, making Gintoki sigh. He scoffed to himself as he shook his head in disbelief. "The bride dancing around with another man before her wedding…what would the others say if they found out about it?" Gintoki asked, being sardonically sarcastic.

"That's why I sent the helpers away! They might say something to the others!" Kagura pouted, making Gintoki laugh.

"I was just kidding," He said. "I'll dance with you."

"Thanks," Kagura said. She went to her dresser to play some music from her phone, then went back to him. He hesitantly wrapped one arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him, their bodies almost touching. Then, he held her hand on his other hand. Along with the music, He swayed her, guiding her with his every move.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close, to feeling alive._

Their eyes were locked onto each others as they danced to the slow music, and him cherishing every second of this moment that he gets to hold her in his arms, because he knew that after his moment, he was never going to get to hold her like this again. Her gown swayed along with them as they danced. She blushed as she leaned her head onto his firm chest, their bodies pressed agianst each others. She could feel his heartbeat as they moved.

 _A life goes by,_

 _Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting,_

 _Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _to hold you so close._

She was caught off guard when he briskly but carefully twirled her then dipped her down, holding her body securely. Their eyes met, her surprised blue orbs meeting his heated gaze. His eyes roamed down to her pale neck before he brought her back to a standing position once more. Her face was flushed as both of his hands rested on her waist. She followed his lead and locked her arms around his neck, the two still staring at each other as they swayed to the music. She could see the love in his eyes that she's never seen before. It made her heart race. His eyes were heavy lidded.

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end._

 _Almost believing_

 _This was not pretend._

 _And now you're beside me,_

 _And look how far we've come._

 _So far we are. So close..._

He turned her once more, but this time, slowly. The turn ended with her back against his chest. His arms were around her abdomen, and her hands rested on his. He nestled his head onto the nape of her neck, his ticklish hair making her blush. She could almost feel his lips against her skin, but instead, could feel his hot breath, making her blush as he sent shivers down her spine once more. Her heartbeat raced and her breathing hitched as they stayed like this for the rest of the song. He closed his eyes as he engrained this moment in his memory.

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _that famous happy end,_

 _And almost believing,_

 _this was not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _for we know we are..._

 _so close, so close_

 _and still so far..._

The song finally ended and they stopped swaying, but they never moved away from each other. It finally dawned on him that in less than an hour, she'll be the wife of another man. He slowly pulled away from her, already missing the heat from her body. The room was quiet, but out of nowhere, Kagura broke down and started sobbing. Gintoki watched her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked, bending down in front of her. He gently pulled her hands away from her face, her big blue eyes wet with tears as she cried. Miraculously, her waterproof mascara didn't run despite the fact that she was crying a lot. He put his arms around her and led her to the couch. When they sat, she put her arms around him, and he did the same. She sobbed onto his black tuxedo.

"Hey, why are you crying?" His hushed voice filled with care and love. She could feel the vibration of his voice because of their closeness. She looked up at him with needy, almost depraved, eyes. A jolt went through his body once more, making him lose his balance and fall onto the couch, taking Kagura with him. "I-To be honest, I…" she said, unable to finish her sentence. Her hands pressed against his chest.

"For the longest time, I loved you," She said, sobbing some more. "When I dated Sougo, I managed to get over you and fall in love with him, but just now…the dance just now made those feelings come back," She sobbed some more onto his chest. A shocked look appeared on his face as he tried to process what she just said.

 _"What? She loved me?"_ Gintoki repeated in his head in disbelief. He hugged her tightly as she cried, also getting a sudden need to cry, although he didn't. He closed his eyes shut as he felt the pain that the both of them were in. "I'm sorry," He said. "I'm sorry I didn't notice." He apologized, wanting to beat himself. He continued to let her cry on him, until she finally felt better. She sat up and took her gloves off to wipe away her tears, her make up still magically in place. He propped himself on his elbows as he watched this beautiful lady in her wedding dress sniffle her tears.

"I'm really sorry," He said once more and was about to hug her, until she stopped him.

"Please don't hug me," Kagura said. The two sat there in silence and in their thoughts. Kagura tried to push her feelings for Gintoki back to where they came from, while Gintoki was contemplating whether he should confess to her. Minutes passed. Kagura sighed as she got up.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have said anything," Kagura said without facing him as she went to the bathroom to check on her make up. Gintoki sat there, still shocked by the fact that she used to love him and he never noticed. He covered his mouth, preventing him to say anything…"Oh my Buddah," He murmured. Just then Otae walked in to check on Kagura.

"What's wrong? What did Kagura need help with?" Otae asked Gintoki, seeing the look on his face.

"Hmmm? Nothing's wrong…I'll go check on the others. Kagura's in the bathroom in case you're wondering," said Gintoki as he got up from the couch and left the room. When he closed the door, he leaned on the door while his legs collapsed…"Wow…what are you going to do Gintoki?" He mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing on the floor? Moping about how much your life sucks?" Hijikata snickered as he gently kicked Gintoki's foot. Usually Gintoki would've glared at him and ranted him off the face of the earth, but not today. "Yeah," Gintoki replied, not bothered to look up at the mayo-freak. Hijikata gawked in surprise when he didn't insult him back.

 **[ 3 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

The wedding had begun. Okita Sougo walked down the aisle in a white tuxedo and his hair gelled back. His face showed just how much he looked forward to seeing the bride; he was in love. Then, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen walked in pairs to the altar. It was first Otae and Kondou walking down the aisle, Kondou having deluisions of it being their actual wedding, in which Otae pinched him. Next was Hijikata Toushiro and Nobume in which they, not surprisngly, walked down the aisle very stoicly and emotionlessly.

Next up was Gintoki and Tsukuyo, until Gintoki was pulled aside from the wedding coordinator. "The bride's father just called in last minute and says he's stuck in traffic. Since you're her other guardian, you need to walk the bride down the aisle. Kamui will walk Tsukuyo since he doesn't have a pair," Gintoki was forcibly pulled out of the line, and now he had to walk Kagura down the aisle. All of a sudden he was 10 times nervous than he already was. The rest of the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen walked down the aisle.

The ringbearer, Kanshichirou, the little baby that looked like Gintoki, walked down the aisle. He was now 6 years old, but he cutely stumped his legs down the aisle together with his mother. Gintoki then cleared his throat and fixed his bowtie as he waited for Kagura to come out of the dressing room. When she finally came out of the room, her eyes widened in surprise to see him.

All of a sudden for him, time slowed down. There was something about her eyes that suddenly pulled him towards her. It felt like he was meeting her for the first time again. It was an odd feeling that gave him butterflies in the stomach.

"W-what are you doing here? You should be there standing by the altar," Kagura said, confused. She also looked like she had never cried, and what happened earlier never happened. _"Otae must've given her a good pep talk,"_ thought Gintoki.

"Your dad's stuck in traffic…he can't make it, so I'm walking you down the aisle," he told her, his eyes locked onto hers. Kagura quickly linked their arms together.

"Well, let's hurry! I can't wait any longer," She grinned…She was so chipper all of a sudden, that it confused Gintoki. The only time she was ever this happy was whenever she was drunk. "You…did you drink alcohol?" Gintoki frowned.

"Hehe, you know me so well," She grinned brightly once more. "Just a little," she said, pulling him towards the aisle, now in full view of the groom and the rest of the guest. "If I didn't have any…I'm not sure I could've gone through with the wedding," Kagura said, slightly looking down, while Gintoki looked at her in confusion. Kagura sighed then raised her head up and saw the groom in his tuxedo. Happiness bubble within her as she started to walk down the aisle, a white bouquet in her hand.

The happiness she felt as she walked down the aisle confirmed things for her. Confirmed that she truly did love Sougo, and that she was truly over Gintoki this time.

Sougo looked at his future wife in her beautiful white dress and fought himself from tearing up. Gintoki just felt empty as he walked Kagura, but he did force himself to be happy for her, at least just for today. He couldn't help but glance at her from the side of his eyes and how beautiful she was. She was glowing with happiness, her eyes teary. When they reached the altar, their arms unraveled, and she was faced with the groom, while he stood beside the groom.

He stared at Kagura, who was teary eyed and looking at the groom with so much love that it made him envious. After, all the bridesmaid and groomsmen had to sit in the front seat, while the marrying couple stood in front of the altar. After a while, it was finally time for the couple to give their vows.

"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will be there for you wherever our journey leads us. I vow to have the patience that love demands and I promise I won't spend all our money on sukonbu," Kagura finished, gaining laughter from their friends. She grinned at Sougo, while he gave her a handsome smirk. After, it was his turn to give his vows.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world, yet you still manage to love me. You have taught me the true meaning of love and happiness. You taught me to dream. You are my everything. I promise to love you, hold you, and honor you in sickness and in health, forever." Sougo said. When it was time, Sougo placed the ring on her slender finger, and Kagura did the same for him. The ceremony continued, and Sougo and Kagura was officially husband and wife. He lifted her veil and kissed her.

 _"Game over,"_ thought Gintoki.

They started to take pictures of the bride and groom together with the family. When It was the bride's family's turn, Gintoki, Kamui, Shinpachi and Otae all went up there. Gintoki stood behind her, watching Sougo's arms wrapped around her waist, and there was nothing he could do about it. When it was the groom's family's turn, Hijikata and Kondou went up there with them, Hijikata holding a picutre of Mitsuba, Sougo's deceased sister.

After all the other pictures were taken, the rest went to the stairs of the church bearing flower petals and throwing them in the air, as the couple walked down the red carpet. Of course, Gintoki was doing this as well. Whenever she passed him, their eyes met, and Gintoki forced a smile. "Congratulations," he said, throwing a bundle of petals in the air. "Thank you," Kagura said. The coupld finally entered the car, and Gintoki sighed as he sat at the railings in a slump.

Without even noticing, Hijikata approached Gintoki and slapped his back hard. "Ow! What was that for?" Gintoki hissed, while Hijikata exhaled his cigarette.

"You don't even know how obvious you are," Hijikata snickered. "You are so easy to read!"

"What do you mean?" Gintoki raised his eyebrows.

"You really think I couldn't tell what you were doing on the front door of her dressing room? Crying about your heartache? And what about the way you looked at her? You didn't even try to hide it," Hijikata shook his head, and Gintoki sighed.

"It's not like I chose to love her…it just happened," Gintoki confessed as he scratched his head then placed his hands in his pocket.

"By the way…did you know that she used to love you? It was before she was dating Sougo," Hijikata said, and Gintoki grumbled.

"I know this already…She told me before she walked down the aisle," Gintoki said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he can. Hijikata raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just apologized…" Gintoki said, quietly bitter about telling Hijikata these things of all people. They were silent for a while as they watched the newlyweds drive off to their photoshoot. Hijikata exhaled the smoke.

"We all knew that she loved you…All of us. Even Sougo," Hijikata said. "Although none of us ever said it out loud…we knew that she felt something for you."

"Well, it would've been nice if somebody filled me in on this until it was too late," Gintoki scoffed, crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I would've, but it was none of my business whatever happens between you two," Hijikata said.

"So why are you telling me this now then?" Gintoki asked with a frown. Hijikata pondered for a minute as to what to say. "I thought you that you deserved to know, now that it's too late for you to take her away from Sougo. I wasn't going to tell you before the wedding," Hijikata said in a 'duh~' manner.

"I'm just saying…Sougo is seriously a twisted person, yet she has managed to set him straight. If you ruin their relationship, I'll be out to get you," Hijikata said as he walked away.

"Hey that's my line," Gintoki said. "If your sadist prick ever does anything to Kagura, I'll kick his butt," Gintoki yelled, making Hijikata smirk in amusement.

 **[The Wedding Reception]**

*Ting ting* Hijikata held up his glass wine and striked it with a fork, gaining everyone's attention. When everyone turned to look at him, he gulped and cleared his throat nervously.

"I'd like to take this time to give a speech as the groom's best man…" Hijikata started. "A few months ago, I was talking to Sougo and he told me, 'I don't really want you to speak in my own wedding, but you're the only person I know who is evolved enough as a human…' So uhhh, here we are. There are many people here from different planet and galaxies…it's amazing how far people travel for a free meal. In case you don't know me, I am Hijikata Toushirou, the man who Sougo absolutely hates. I was surprised when he asked me to be his best man, because his whole life, he's hated me. Sougo, since we've met you've hated my guts and my love for mayonnaise, but that's ok. I hate you, too. I never would have expected that the biggest sadist in the face of earth would one day settle down with a beautiful woman. But then again, I guess he's human too. Kagura you have no idea how much this idiot loves you. At first he wouldn't admit it, but the more he fell in love with you, the more he changed. He changed for the better. He started looking like a kid again, and not a cold-hearted killer. Although at first he seems cold, he is actually like a soft marshmallow deep inside. I sincerely apologize about the horrible last name you have to use from now on. I wish you all the best," Hijikata finished and everybody clapped.

"Since the father of the bride isn't here, Gintoki, will you please give a speech as her earth father," Hijikata said, and Gintoki glared at him. He looked at Kagura, whose eyes twingkled with expectation. Gintoki sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom so I'll keep this short," He said, receiving laughter. "I wasn't supposed to speak, but since Umibozu's still not here, I'll give it my best shot and speak what's on my mind…" He turned to face Kagura. "Kagura, you look beautiful today. We first met when I accidentally hit you with my scooter, in which you miraculously survived, thank goodness I didn't have to pay for her hospital bills. The next day, you forced yourself into my house and lived there for the rest of your teenage years. I have watched you grow from being a gluttonous pubescent kid to a strong, hard-headed but wonderful young lady. You may be brute sometimes, but you are a nice girl. You have your charms, and you're oddly funny. You're the first shonen heroine to ever throw up, congratulations for holding that title. You have gone through so many hardships, injuries, and tragic losses in your life, but you've made it this far. From now on, things are only going to get harder, and things won't always be easy. At least now you have a husband and a life partner you can depend on…Now that you're getting married, I guess you'll be moving out, and I'll be seeing you less. I'm sorry if there were times I couldn't sense your thoughts or your feelings because I am dense and a stinkbrain. I am truly honored to be here speaking on the behalf of your father…Sougo, when I say you deserve this beautiful young lady, it is the highest compliment I can ever give to anybody. Take good care of her. And Kagura…" There was a long pause before he finally said it. "I love you from the bottom of my heart," Gintoki said, forcing himself to smile, and sending her a flying kiss. Everybody clapped.

After things died down, Gintoki grabbed a bottle of wine from the ice bucket and went for the balcony. He was by himself in the cold, dark night. He couldn't stand watching them so happy together anymore…They were still going to dance, and who know what they'll do when they get to their honeymoon suit. Gintoki scoffed as he chugged on his wine.

Hijikata appeared beside him and stood their in silence as he smoked on another cigarette. The two didn't bother saying anything. They stood in each other's presence until they called for Gintoki for the father-daughter dance. Luckily for him, he wasn't drunk yet. He walked back into the reception, only to find Kagura waiting for him with a smile on her face. He walked to the dance floor and held her in his arms once more.

 _So I will dance with Cinderella_

 _While she is here in my arms_

 _'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

 _Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

 _I don't want to miss even one song_

 _'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

 _And she'll be gone._

It was finally over, and Gintoki couldn't stand it anymore. He went back to his table where Hijikata was sat as well. It was time for the traditional bouquet toss. Kagura flung her bouquet in the air in which all the violent ladies of Gintama fought each other over. The result ended in the bouquet being torn only leaving a single flower.

For the garter toss, Kagura sat on a chair by the dance floor, while Sougo got on his knees in front of her. Sougo flashed her a look that made her blush before he went under her dress and bit onto her garter, his teeth barely grazing her inner thigh, making her blush even more. She felt his head in between his thighs, in which he had to hold her legs open underneath the dress. His head finally resurfaced with the wedding garter held by his mouth and removed from her legs completely, receiving cheer from all the single men. Of course, Gintoki didn't flock with them, but instead, stayed in his table, couldn't even be bothered to watch another man stick his head into her dress.

Sougo flung the garter behind him with much force that it went all the way back to Gintoki's table, and it landed on his open palm. His eyes widened in surprise when he looked at it, then looked up at their reaction. The groom and the groomsmen were practically shocked that it magically landed on him. Even Kagura was surprise, although she was still blushing from her previous endeavors.

"I-I caught it," Gintoki murmured to himself. The rest of the evening continued, until the reception finally ended, Umibozu never showing up in the end. Gintoki walked down the steps to where the bride and the groom was greeting everyone goodbye and thanking them for coming. Since the groom was busy talking to somebody else, Gintoki just walked up to Kagura.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Gintoki said with a small smile, his hands in his pocket. Kagura gave him a fond smile. "Thanks for the speech," Kagura said as she hugged him, forcing him to pull his hands out of his pocket to hug her back. Then, Kagura gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you," He said, and Kagura laughed. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again," said Kagura. The two were quiet until Kagura spoke up.

"Also, thanks for dancing with me today…twice," She giggled. "Though, I guess our first dance will be our little secret." she grinned.

"Thanks for the garter," Gintoki said with a blank face as he pulled it out of his pocket. Kagura madly blushed at the fact that Gintoki had her garter.

"Keep it," she said. "You know, you were my first love…You'll always have a place in my heart," Kagura said, her eyes filled with sincerety. "Goodbye, Gin-chan," She said, as if finally letting go of her lingering feelings for him…

"Goodbye, Kagura," He said, not turning back as he walked away "Goodbye, my love."

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it (which you probably didn't because my writing sucked) don't forget to review and favorite. If you want more check out my other GinKagu fanfiction that has even more bad writing…Seriously, whenever I re-read it, I cringe because It is too cheesy and weird and unrealistic even though it says slice-of-life (lol) **LOVE AND PEACE!**


End file.
